Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile)
Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, released for Android on March 7, 2015 and for iOS on March 11, 2015. This port costs $2.99. Differences *The minigames after each night have changed to the secret minigames. *Secret minigames themselves are now much simpler, with the ability to jump being removed. *Springtrap now only has one jumpscare. *Panning is at a steady speed, and is not varied. *Some animations were removed/simplified, ex. the Monitor animation. *The Extra menu does not have Minigames or Jumpscares. *Static in the cameras is only visible when Springtrap is changing rooms and when the player changes cameras. (This does not apply to the iOS version). *Sealing a vent is much quicker than in the PC version. *Springtrap has only one position per camera, with the exception of CAM 02. *Avoiding the phantom animatronics is even more difficult to the point of near-impossibility as they appear almost immediately when spotted, leaving the player very little time to switch cameras, while Phantom Foxy now appears at random and attacks when the player lowers the Maintenance Panel. Phantom Freddy, however, behaves the same as in the PC version. *CAM 02's, CAM 05's and CAM 06's light blinks faster. *CAM 08's light never blinks. *The Office is much smaller than in the PC version. *Springtrap's running animation from behind the window is faster. *Springtrap's hiding-behind-the-doorway animation is faster. *Phantom Mangle's head in The Office goes higher. *When Springtrap is waiting to kill the player, and a phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, the phantom animatronic will trigger a Game Over. Trivia *The "‎honk" sound from touching Freddy's nose in the poster in The Office is still present. It is a bit more difficult to pull off due to the movement of the screen. *An image of Springtrap's head is seen for a split second when the player first starts the game. *The empty Purple Freddy suit hallucination is also present in the mobile version. *Sometimes, when the player flips down the Monitor, the Bonnie or Freddy paper plate from the second game can rarely appear above the box of animatronic heads, similar to the PC version. Bugs *Occasionally, when Phantom Mangle appears, the noise it emits is not played. *There are purple outlines on parts of the hallway and on the hanging decorations outside the window in The Office. **This is possibly due to transparency issues when the images are loaded. *Springtrap's head appears to be very low when he is peeking through the door. *When the Maintenance Panel is lifted, The Office's floor is visible beneath it. *On the Android version of the game, the game will freeze and the time will say 6 AM on the corner, then a couple of seconds later the night will end. This also happens on the Android version of both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *If the player double-taps a Vent CAM to seal it, and then repeatedly taps another Vent CAM right afterwards, the latter vent will be sealed instead of the one they first tapped. This also occurs on the PC version. *If the player quickly double-taps a Vent CAM immediately after toggling maps, the vent sealed will not be shown on camera. Instead, the last vent the player monitored will be shown. *If the player looks to the left and right very quickly, it stops natural errors from causing. *Phantom Puppet can appear even if CAM 08 is not viewed. *When Phantom Chica jumpscares the player, they have a chance of their night ending there. *On slower devices, the Monitor & Maintenance Panel may end up being unable to be flipped for the rest of the night. **If this happens to the Maintenance Panel, then the player is unable to pan from left to right in The Office. |-| Gallery = Springtrap Unlike the PC version, Springtrap only has one position on each camera feed on the mobile versions (with the exception of CAM 02), which can be viewed here. SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap's first position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap's second position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap on CAM 09. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10. Miscellaneous FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Mobile Main Menu. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office in mobile. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office in mobile. Secret IOS Springtrap Image.jpeg|Springtrap's head as it appears for a few seconds before the main menu screen starts. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games